Age Of Youth
by Riku Tabbe
Summary: Temari si sibuk, berusaha mandiri secara finansial untuk membayai pendidikannya. Ino selalu sibuk dengan kekasihnya dan secara gamblang menunjukkan apa yang ia suka dan tidak suka. Karin, sosok yang selalu ceria dan hobi minum. Sakura, si cantik yang populer dan diberkahi tubuh yang indah. Hinata, si pemalu yang ternyata menyukai lelaki betipe 'unik'. DLDR! RnR Please.


**Title: Age Of Youth**

 **Characters/pairings:**

 **Hinata H X Naruto U/Ino Y X Sai/Sakura H X Kakashi H/Karin X Sasuke U/Temari X Shikamaru N**

 **Type: Multichapter**

 **Genre: Friendship, romance, family**

 **Rating: M**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto Age Of Youth©Park Yeon Sun**

 **DLDR, multipairings, typo loves me.**

1 Maret 2016

Seorang gadis bersurai ungu gelap yang mengenakan jaket berwarna coklat tua tampak tertidur disalah satu bangku bus. Kepalanya oleng kearah kanan, bersandar pada jendela. Bibir polosnya yang tidak dipoles apapun sedikit terbuka dan cukup mengundang untuk di kecup. Kedua tangannya tertumpu di atas pangkuannya. Di atas bangku sebelahnya ia letakkan tas berwarna hitam berukuran cukup besar miliknya. Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak ketika suara klason bus berbunyi cukup keras.

Gadis itu lihat ke luar jendela. Konoha sudah memasuki musim semi. Kelopak bunga sakura pertama sudah mekar tadi pagi. Ia tersenyum lebar. Tahun ini adalah tahun pertamanya sebagai mahasiswa. Ia begitu bersemangat. Seminggu sebelumnya ia sudah mempersiapkan keperluan kuliahnya. Ibunya juga tak henti-hentinya mengingatkan segala sesuatu yang ada di daftar ceklisnya.

Pikirannya melayang pada ibunya yang sekarang pasti sedang asyik menikmati bulan madu keduanya di Kumo.

" _Hinata, apa kau sudah mempersiapkan semua perlengkapan kuliahmu?" teriak ibunya dari dapur saat Hinata baru saja masuk ke kamar mandi._

 _Hinata memutar bosan bolanya dengan iris lavender. Ini adalah ke 5 kalinya ibunya bertanya dalam 24 jam terakhir. "Sudah," jawab Hinata._

" _Bagaimana dengan jadwal kelasmu? Kotak pensil sudah dimasukkan? Buku-buku catatanmu apa cukup?" Yuki, ibu gadis yang bernama Hinata itu terus bertanya tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya mengoleskan selai nenas ke roti tawar. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari Hinata sudah berdiri di depannya. "Ah.. sekarang semua orang menggunakan_ laptop _. Ibu ingat," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kecut saat melihat Hinata medelik ke arahnya._

 _Hinata duduk di hadapan ibunya, sambil mengambil roti yang sudah diolesi selai oleh ibunya._

 _Yuki melipat kedua tanggan di atas meja makan. "Ada satu hal yang paling penting yang harus kau persiapkan sebelum memasuki dunia perkuliahan, Hinata. Yah, walaupun ibu tidak pernah kuliah sebelumnya," katanya sambil mengangkat bahu. Hinata menyimak sambil memakan sarapannya "Hal yang penting itu adalah kepercayaan diri," ucapnya sambil tersenyum._

 _Hinata mulai memberikan perhatian pada kalimat ibunya._

" _Ibu yakin kau akan sedikit tertekan saat penyesuaian saat di lingkungan kuliah dan teman-temanmu. Pergaulan Konoha dengan Oto sangat berbeda. Jangan terlalu kaku, cobalah untuk mendapatkan teman sebanyak-banyaknya. Angkat kepalamu, Hinata. Saat kau berjalan, berjalanlah dengan penuh percaya diri! Oke?"_

Bibir Hinata menipis mengingat pesan ibunya. Tak biasanya kata-kata mutiara seperti itu keluar dari mulut ibunya. Yosh! Dia akan mencoba membaur dengan sekitar.

Hinata melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ah, anak lelaki kecil dengan _hoodie_ merah marun disebelahnya sepertinya bisa ia ajak bicara. Hinata melambaikan tangannya kepada anak lelaki yang menatap heran kepadanya. Lambaian tangan belum berhasil. Hinata mencoba memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Ia senyum sampai gusinya terlihat dan bibirnya terbuka sampai ke gigi graham belakangnya. 'Ada yang salah dengan diriku,' batinnya. Kerena sesaat setelah ia memberikan 'senyum terbaiknya' anak lelaki itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata dan berlindung di bawah lengan ibunya. 'Anak itu ketakutan," rutuknya dalam hati. Ia kemudian menghela udara dari mulutnya dengan kasar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran bangku.

Pandangan Hinata terpusat pada ponsel di tangan kirinya. Layarnya memperlihatkan peta dengan jalur-jalur rumit. Sesekali, ia menatap sekitar memastikan jalur yang dilalui tepat. Tangan kanannya menenteng dua buah tas berwarna hitam dengan ukuran cukup besar, satu tas kecil berwarna hitam ia selempangkan, dan satu ransel disandangnya. 'Belle Epoque' ucapnya berkali-kali di dalam hati.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel. Berdasarkan Google Maps, Belle Epoque tepat di sebelah kirinya.

Hinata berhenti melangkah. Sekitar satu meter di depannya ada plang berwarna biru muda bertuliskan 'Belle Epoque' dan 'Share House' bawahnya. Hinata terpaku di tempatnya. Raut mukanya menujukkan kekaguman. Sekali lagi ia melirik ke layar ponselnya untuk memastikan bahwa rumah bercat putih dan coklat yang penuh bunga dan tangga dengan pegangan besi berwarna biru itu adalah Belle Epoque, tempat ia akan tinggal selama ia dalam masa kuliahnya.

Dengan semangat Hinata menapaki satu persatu anak tangga menuju ke pintu masuk. Ia letakkan tas yang ada di tangan kanannya saat ia tepat berada di depan pintu. Entah mengapa langit yang sebelumnya berwarna biru cerah dihiasi awan berwarna putih bersih kini malah tertutupi oleh awan hitam, disertai angin yang bertiup cukup kencang.

"Siapa?" tanya seorang wanita di belakang Hinata. Ia dengan spontan membalikkan badannya. Ditatapnya wanita tersebut dengan penuh penilaian. Mulai dari kakinya yang menggunakan sepatu pentophel putih, celana katun putih, coat putih yang menutupi kaos putih di bawahnya, bibirnya dipoles dengan lipstik berwarna _pink rose_ , alisnya diukir dengan sedemikian rupa, rambutnya sudah hampir memutih seluruhnya. 'Faktor usia. Tidak mungkin ibu ini menyesuaikan warna rambutnya dengan pakaiannya' batin Hinata. 'Tapi siapa wanita ini. Wajahnya sangan berwibawa, tapi keranjang belanja yang berisi sayur dan buah di tangan kirinya tidak cocok dengan penampilannya.'

"Selamat siang," sapa Hinata pada wanita serba putih sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Suaranya sedikit serak saat mengucapkan salam. "Saya Hyuga Hinata, yang pindah kesini hari ini," lanjut Hinata.

Wanita di belakang Hinata tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatap Hinata. 'Semakin menarik saja,' batinnya.

Setelah memperkenalkan dirinya, wanita yang serba putih itu akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya. Hanya saja, Hinata tak tahu siapa namanya. Yang Hinata tahu dia adalah pemilik Belle Epoque yang tinggal di lantai satu.

"Semoga beruntung. Kau sangat membutuhkannya"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya di anak tangga kelima menuju lantai dua. Hinata menatap heran pada pemilik Belle Epoque itu. Belum sempat Hinata bertanya apa maksud dari kalimatnya, wanita itu sudah membuka pintu putih menuju kediamannya. Dan lagi, dengan senyuman penuh arti. Hinata tidak mengacuhkan kalimat wanita itu. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya penuju lantai dua.

'Tahun baru. Semester baru. Situasi baru. Semua yang baru lebih seperti mimpi buruk bagiku. Dibanding membuatku bersemangat, situasi baru lebih membuatku gelisah,' ucap Hinata pada dirinya sendiri selama ia menginjakkan kakinya pada tiap anak tangga.

Sesampainya di lantai dua, Hinata menyempatkan diri memperhatikan sekitarnya sebelum akhirnya ia menuju satu-satunya pintu di sana. Ada jendela dengan ukuran sedang yang dihiasi tirai rana berwarna putih dengan tanaman-tanaman kecil disisinya. Tepat di bawah jedela itu berderet beberapa buah kardus berwarna coklat berukuran agak besar. Di dindingnya ada hiasan berbentuk lampu jalan dan lukisan bunga berbingkai kayu.

'Sepertinya dikunci,' pikir Hinata saat ia berada di depan pintu. Ia meletakkan tas yang di tentengnya. Menegakkan badan dan menarik napas dalam kemudian menghelanya melalui mulut. Ia memejamkan mata dan meyakinkan diri untuk menekan tombol bel di kanan pintu masuk.

TING TONG

Seorang perempuan muda terbaring pasrah di tempat tidurnya. Rambutnya yang pirang pucat terurai indah di atas bantal. Tubuh bagian atasnya sudah terekspos, hanya bra yang melekat. Senyumnya merekah melihat kekasihnya mulai membuka baju dan memperlihatkan otot dadanya.

TING TONG

"AKH" rintih kekasih perempuan itu kesakitan.

Dengan spontan ia menendang kekasihnya. Senyumnya hilang entah kemana. Segera ia memungut kembali atasannya yang berwarna merah jambu dan memakainya dengan terburu-buru. "Cepat pakai bajumu," katanya bersamaan dengan bunyi bel yang kedua kali. Ia kemudian keluar dari kamar menuju _**webpad**_ di ruang santai. Sambil merapikan pakaiannya ia memperhatikan tamu tak diundang yang mengganggu kegiatannya dengan sang kekasih.

"Siapa?" tanya lelaki berambut hitam berkulit pucat pada kekasihnya. Setelah ia memakai pakaiannya ia putuskan untuk menyusul kekasihnye keluar kamar.

Perempuan berambut pirang itu hanya menggeleng sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tiba-tiba ponsel di tangannya bergetar. Sebuah panggilan dari 'Teman Sekamar' masuk. "Kenapa dia cepat sekali datangnya," ucapnya geram. "Sialan." Ia memutuskan tidak menerima panggilan dari 'Teman Sekamar". Ia menarik kekasihnya kearah pintu keluar, agar kekasihnya bisa segera keluar tanpa ketahuan ibu pemilik.

"Kenapa? Tidak ada orang di dalam?" ucap suara seorang wanita di balik pintu itu.

Mata gadis pirang itu melebar dan mulutnya membuka lebar. Dengan panik ia dorong kekasihnya yang berdiri tanpa ekspresi untuk bersembunyi. Lelaki itu hanya diam sambil menatap heran kekasihnya. Kakinya tak beranjak sesenti pun dari tempatnya berdiri sekaranng.

Suara tombol kunci yang ditekan terdengar dari luar. Dengan dorongan yang cukup kuat akhirnya laki-laki bermata segelap malam itu sedikit oleng dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk bersembunyi.

"Aku datang," teriak si perempuan. Ia berlari untuk membuka pintu menyambut penghuni baru yang pindah hari ini. Tapi ia tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia mundur dan melihat sepatu _Adidas_ berwarna kuning-hitam untuk laki-laki tergeletak di _**genkan**_.

'Tak sempat lagi.' Kemudan ia menyelipkan sepasang sepatu itu di antara kedua pahanya melalui bagian bawah rok dan menjepit sepatu tersebut. Bersamaan dengan diselipkannya sepatu diantara kedua pahanya, pintu pun terbuka dan terlihat pemilik Belle Epoque.

Hinata menunggu sekitar 5 menit di depan pintu. Ditekannya bel itu sekali lagi. Merasa tak ada tanda-tanda pintu di depannya akan dibuka ia memutuskan untuk melepon nomor orang rumah ini yang sebelumnya ia dapatkan. Tak ada jawaban. Hinata hampir putus asa.

"Kenapa? Tidak ada orang di dalam?" Hinata menatap wanita yang sebelumnya Ia temui di lantai bawah. Si pemilik. Itu gelar yang Hinata berikan ada wanita ini.

Ponsel di pipi kirinya masih mengeluarkan nada 'TUUUT TUUUT' yang teratur. "Iya," jawab Hinata dengan pelan.

Alis ukirannya terangkat tinggi. "Aneh," ujarnya. Kemudian ia memberikan senyum ramahnya pada Hinata, berusaha menenangkannya. "Minggir sebentar." Wanita si Pemilik itu menekan kode kunci yang ada di balik tombol bel. Kunci pun terbuka. Dengan tidak menunggu lama ibu pemilik pun membuka pintu putih itu.

"Kau di dalam?" tanyanya heran melihat salah satu penyewa kamarnya ada tepat di depan pintu berdiri dengan tidak nyaman. "Kenapa kau tidak membukakan pintu untuknya, Ino?" Matanya sedikit melirik kebagian paha perempuan itu

Gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu tersenyum kaku dan menyelipkan helaian rambut pirangnya ke beakang telinga. "Ah.. itu.. A-aku ketiduran," katanya sedikit salah tingkah karena ditatap oleh pemilik rumah.

Hinata menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Selamat datang," sambut Ino mengalihkan kegugupannya. "Silahkan masuk," ujarnya pada Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum kaku. Kepalanya ia tundukkan sedikit. "Selamat siang" bisiknya.

"A-ah iya. Selamat siang," balas Ino sambil membungkuk.

Ibu pemilik tak melepaskan pandangannya dari bagian paha Ino. Ia tersenyum geli saat melihat ada tali sepatu tidak tertutup rok menggantung di antara paha Ino. Dengan berusaha keras ia tahan tawanya agar tidak meledak. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan meninggalkan Ino dan Hinata sebelum tawanya benar –benar meledak.

"Sampai jumpa lagi," teriak Ino. Ia lega akhirnya ibu pemilik pergi kembali ke kediamannya.

Dan tinggallah Ino yang masih berdiri dengan sepatu diantara pahanya, dan Hinata yang melirik ragu pada Ino dalam keadaan kaku.

 **TBC**

 **a/n**

Hallo, saya balik lagi. Buat latihan setelah sekian lama gak nulis fic, saya coba mengangkat drama korea Age Of Youth. Ternyata cukup susah menuliskan kembali sebuah film. Kalau di film atau video scene nya Cuma 5 menit, kalau dituliskan bisa sampai 1000-an word hehe.

Tentang Age Of Youth sendiri sebenarnya udah tamat tanggal 27 Agustus 2016. Ceritanya seru, kocak, genrenya agak beda dengan karma korea kebanyakan yang mewek mulu. Tapi sayangnya kurang dalam. Kalau ada yang suka tontonan ringan, mau tau gimana kehidupan mahasiswa korea yang sebenarnya, tentang persahabatan yang terjadi karena satu'kos-an' bisa coba nonton ini, gak mengecewakan kok.

Sampai juma di chapter dan fic selanjutnya.


End file.
